In the aforesaid co-pending application, there is disclosed the use of amines as additives for improving and increasing the rate of water vapor absorption in absorption cycle cooling and/or heating systems. In the aforesaid application, the working fluid is an aqueous alkali metal hydroxide solution. The present invention includes the use of amines as effective additives in aqueous absorption working fluids where other metal salts are used in the absorption solution.